Diskussion:Nymphadora Tonks
Bills Alter: Er ist 2 Jahre älter als Charlie, beide sind Ende des Jahres geboren, also erst mit knapp 12 Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen. Als Harry 1991 nach Hogwarts kam, hatte Charlie gerade die Schule verlassen. Charlie war also damals knapp 19, Bill knapp 21. Also müsste Bill jahrgang 1970 sein und damit etwa 3 Jahre älter als Tonks. Wenn ich mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht verrechnet habe, dann waren die beiden wirklich einige Jahre lang gleichzeitig in Hogwarts, oder? Neue Theorie? 8.1.06 :-) Aragog Die Autorin hat bekannt gegeben, das Tonks in Hufflepuff war. Das editieren hat bei mir nicht geklappt. :Hier hast du noch gesagt, sie war in Ravenclaw. - DJ Doena 18:07, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Habs mal geendert. Wenn's nicht stimmt, einfach wieder rückgängig machen. Wenn es das Wiki-Update gegeben hat, wird es mit den Tabellen leichter. Fals dies bis Band 7 nicht der Fall ist, schreib ich ne kleine Anleitung, wie die Tabellen funktionieren.--gruss Klapper 21:26, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich meinte, das Tonks Haus gesagt wurde, nicht das sie in Ravenclaw war. Hätte mich besser ausdrücken sollen. :Stimmt's jetzt so?--gruss Klapper 12:52, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles klar Proud. Hey .. ich habe eine Frage, da ich gerade den 7. Band auf Englisch lese. Und zwar steht auf Seite 16 "I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa (Damit ist Tonks gemeind). She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." - Das mit dem Stolz verstehe ich nicht, warum sollen sie stolz sein? Bitte um Antwort. Danke. Das ist ironisch gemeint ;) Ich hab ma ne frage...bis zu welchem teil bzw. in welchen filmen is Tonks noch dabei? Wenn man ihr Gastrollen einräumt könnte sie im 6. Film auftauchen, im 7. Teil dürfte sie auch ne kleine Rolle kriegen schätze ich.--Caphalor 23:45, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) mkayy....ich bedanke mich.....achja...wir machn ne collage für ne freundin...dies vollder potter-freak..und uns fehln noch bilder von orden..bzw. von Tonks, Robby und diesen...."Pferden" da...weiß jmd wo man die im inet herbekommt? Mit den "Pferden" meinst du vermutlich Thestrale. Und wer ist Robby? Ansonsten gib doch einfach bei Google mal die Stichwörter Harry Potter Fanart ein, da findest du bestimmt einiges. Nama Ja das Frage ich mich auch.--Caphalor 23:56, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) thx...Thestrale habsch nich mitbekommn weil meine freundin nebn mir am kreischen war...und robby is der riese von hegrid...den er harry hermine und ronald zeigt. Nein nein, nicht Robby, Hagrids Bruder heisst Grawp und Hagrid nennt ihn immer Grawpy.--Caphalor 00:02, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) ahh...ich sollt vllt ma zum ohrenarzt gehn..oder einfach mal alleine ins kino... Oder die Bücher lesen ;-) Nama oder daas =) Der 7. Teil Ich finds voll doof, dass Tonks stirbt! *Cassy* Sammal ich bin noch nicht so weit aber Tonks ist doch Schwanger (bin gerade erst auf S. 209 (im 7) aber so neugierig das ich es umbedingt wissen muss) überlebt ihr baby??????? Oder bin ich total Falsch informiert (bzw. kann kein Engliisch) .... (Phie) Ja, ganz am Ende im letzten Kapitel wird erwähnt dass James Potter II. ihn beim knutschen mit der Tochter von Bill erwischt ;-) Cissy Oh, danke =) ... Ich bin jetzt au fertig mit ddm Buch ... Schade das Tomks stirbt =(